Mia Rosa
by ashviciousrawrrrr
Summary: Arianna Salvadore lived her life in Venice in peace, until the Borgia entered the picture. She is pulled into the never ending war of the assassins.  EZIOxOC : set during BROTHERHOOD.


"Arianna, hurry! He is loosing blood fast." Without haste, I opened the door to come face to face with my brother, Luca. He was holding a man in his arms, no man that I have ever seen before. I moved aside and allowed him through. Luca quickly laid the man on his desk. He pointed to the man then began for the door. "Stay with him while I get a doctor!" he commanded as he ran through the door and back on the streets. I wasted no time in rushing to his side and reaching for his hand, which he firmly gripped onto.

"I must leave and get back to Roma, they are expecting me. I cannot let them down." he said, trying to sit up. I lightly pushed him back down. It did not take much to have him lie down again, seeing as he hissed out in pain while grabbing at his side.

"You're going to be alright Messere. My brother will bring the doctor and someone can escort you back to Roma when you are well." I told him as I began to remove his armor to take a closer look at the still bleeding wound.

"Madonna, my fight is all but lost if this letter does not get to Roma." He said weakly, coughing up a bit of crimson red blood. "Make sure it gets there, per favore."

"You can take it there yourself after you are well again." I said strongly as I began to put pressure on the recognizable stab wound to dull the bleeding. He shook his head no and gripped onto my arm tightly. My breathing quickened as I the saw the worry in his eyes.

"Tiber Island in Roma, do you of it?" He asked quickly in a short breathe. I nodded, only being there maybe thrice in my life, but all the same, I could get there if need be. "The tallest building overlooking the river, you must deliver this letter there. They are the solution to the Borgia."

A name I knew too well, the Borgia. They were trying to extend their power from Roma to Venice and everywhere between. My father and the council would not have it though, a barricade at ever entrance to keep them away yet still we were threatened. Each day, more men came to fight and each day more men died defending us.

"Who is on Tiber Island?" I questioned him.

"The assassins." He coughed again, this time even more blood escaping from his mouth. His breathing became weaker by the second and I now feared for this man's life. "Ezio.." he whispered to me, handing me the torn and slightly bloodied letter in his pocket, along with a strange weapon he pulled off of his arm. "Take these to Ez-"

"Sorella! Get back!" I turned my head to see Luca rushing back into the room with a doctor behind him. I backed away, clutching onto the letter and the band he had around his arm. I tried to move closer to the man, to take his hand for comfort but was shoved away by Luca, yelling for me to go.

"Sorella, I am sorry I yelled at you." Luca said approaching me, pushing my brown hair behind my ear before lightly kissing my forehead.

"Do not worry mio fratello. How is he?" I asked, curious about the man who previously lay dying in the study. Luca turned away from me, silently saying that something was wrong. "Luca, what is it?"

"He did not survive, his wounds were too great, too much blood was lost." I closed my eyes tightly, saying a silent prayer for him and those he loved. My brown eyes found the items he was so set on giving me, they sat neatly on the very edge of my bed. Silently, I walked past him. No matter if I knew the man or not, I was going to honor his wishes and seek out this assassin, Ezio. If not for him, then to save my city from the corruption of the Borgia.

"Father?" I spoke lightly as I knocked on the door to his den. Without a doubt he was studying over war plans, to attack the Borgia men who fought at our gates.

"Mia cara figlia, come in." he said, standing up from his chair to greet me with a gently kiss on my cheek. I took a seat in front of him and my brown eyes found his.

"Father, I need for you to ready me a horse, one that can take me to Roma as fast as possible." He looked at me curiously before speaking.

"Arianna why do you wish to travel to Roma?"

"The man who died earlier, he was here because of the Borgia, intercepting a letter. Before he.." I strayed away from the words, I did not want to believe that he died. There was such determination and fear in his eyes. I won't ever forget that..

"What is it?"

"He gave me the letter and said it was dire that this letter reach Roma, that the fate of Venice could depend on it. Father, this could be what saves us." I said with desperation evident in my voice. My father laid a hand on mine, lightly rubbing a circle in the back of my palm.

"I will take th-"

"No father! You are far too busy. Let me do this one thing, per favore." I begged. I did not like sitting back and being helpless this fight. I wanted to do something to save us, to save the city.

"Arianna.." he began, trying to think of any excuse he could use to keep me within the walls of the villa.

"Father, I am going with or without your approval. I am sorry but it is something I must do. If the Borgia take Venice, I will never live with myself knowing I could have done something to prevent it." My father turned away from me, deep in thought. I heard him let out a sigh, knowing there was no changing my decision.

"Though I do not wish for you to go, I know I cannot stop you." He lightly brushed his fingers through my hair, before pulling me into a hug. "You are a free spirit Arianna and I cannot keep you here but please be safe mia cara."

"Of course." I responded, hugging him tightly. He pulled away, walking to the fireplace and looking above at the sword that hung above the dying flames. Carefully, he removed the blade and it's sheath, handing it to me.

"I've taught you to fight when you were young, surely you do not forget?" I shook my head and gripped the sword in my hand. Somehow, it felt natural despite that I have never had a need to use a blade in battle.

"Every word father." I looked up to him, seeing the amount of worry evident in his worn eyes. "I will be safe, I promise." I put the sword away and held it tightly. I was hesitant to leave. I knew it was against his wishes but it was something that I needed to do, a task that I would not rest until it was done.

"Va bene, go change your clothes. Quickly Arianna, we must make haste before more guards arrive. I will meet you at the stables." With those words, we parted. He went off towards door and I to my bedroom.

I shed my clothes, a simple yet elegant dress. Though I was a woman, a dress was not the proper attire for my job at hand. I slipped on a pair of black trousers, they were from many years ago but still fit me, though being a little tight. A plain white blouse was what I put on next, it did not matter if it got ruined or not, which I am sure it would. Without wasting any more time, I slipped on a pair of high boots which were easy to travel in and to ride a horse. Fashion was a thing that did not matter at the time. I strapped the sword to my waist and quickly made my way outside, to the stables where my father was waiting with our fastest mare.

We did not exchange many words. I think it was out of fear that I would never return and my father did not want to say goodbye to his only daughter. It was easiest to say nothing at all.

As I rode away, I noticed him wipe at his eyes, wiping away tears. The salty sadness burned at my eyes for a few moments to but I did not have the time to be distressed. I had a long and difficult journey ahead of me and I needed to stay focused if I wanted to stay alive. I was entering a deadly battle, one that may have the ability to claim my life but I would not let it come to that. If there was anyone who could save me, save my city and save Roma, it was this assassin that I have heard so much about - Ezio Auditore.


End file.
